nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gerald Celente
Gerald Celente (New York City, 29 novembre del 1946) è un previsore di tendenze ("trend forecaster") statunitense,Alderman, Leslie, Seven great businesses for you to start in 1998, money.cnn.com, 15 December 1997, retrieved 3 August 2009Hopkins, Steve, Doctor doom - For 2008, Gerald Celente predicts the total collapse of an already damaged economy, WeeklyBeat.net, 23 February 2009, retrieved 3 August 2009 publisher of the Trends Journal, business consultantNaughton, Keith, Can Toyota Get Its Mojo Back?, newsweek.com, 17 January 2000, retrieved 3 August 2009 e scrittore, che ha fatto alcune previsioni riguardo i mercati finanziari globali e altri eventi d'importanza storica. Per il 2012 Gerald Celente prevede il definitivo crollo del dollaro (dovuto all'accumulo di più di 8 mila miliardi di debito pubblico e alla costante bilancia negativa dei pagamenti, che include il rapporto esportazioni/importazioni e il flusso di capitali), il caos negli Stati Uniti d'America e un golpe (o una specie), con l'instaurazione di un governo militare (oppure di un governo di cosiddetta Unità nazionale, appoggiato fortemente dai militari). Celente Warns Of 2012: Economy Will Crash, Banks Will Close, Chaos Will Ensue, Military Will Take Over Ci saranno insurrezioni popolari anche violente, che determineranno la necessità di far rientrare truppe per sedare la popolazione. Verrà abolito il diritto a manifestare e a formare associazioni politiche e culturali. Quelle religiose verranno rigidamente controllate Molte persone verranno uccise o detenute dopo processi sommari. Ci saranno campi di internamento, e intere città potrebbero essere recintate e dichiarate campi di internamento. Sarà abrogato il diritto a portare armi, fortemente limitata la libera circolazione delle persone, l'espatrio potrà avvenire soltanto dopo aver ricevuto l'approvazione da un'autorità centrale. Molte persone saranno costrette ad arresti domiciliari (o il movimento limitato al tragitto casa-lavoro). Molte persone dovranno indossare chip, collari oppure cavigliere RFID che indicherà la propria posizione. Verrà parzialmente abolita la libertà di stampa, la possibilità di scrivere su Internet e di gestire blog o propri siti non autorizzati. I risparmi in dollari verranno bruciati ma forse le quotazioni delle azioni e degli immobili (soprattutto di prestigio) perderanno poco valore perché verranno quotate in una nuova moneta. Celente si auto-descrive come "politicamente ateo" e "cittadino del mondo".trendsresearch.com, Gerald Celente, retrieved 16 August 2009 E' stato invitato in diversi show televisivi di notizie come il The Oprah Winfrey Show, The Today Show, Good Morning America, CBS Morning News, The Glenn Beck Show, NBC Nightly News, The Alex Jones Show e Russia Today.trendsresearch.com, ''TV news, retrieved 16 August 2009foxnews.com, Glenn Beck's War Room, 23 February 2009, retrieved 3 August 2009http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGC7zRxo8k0'' Giovinezza e studi Predizioni Revoluzione negli Stati Uniti d'America Ha dichiarato al programma televisivo Russia Today, che gli USA affronteranno una rivoluzione.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhaEc_4zuFI&feature=related Neo-survivalismo Il website di Celente ha dichiarato che: Predizioni 2009 Il crash economico del 2009 è stato drammatico come il crash del 1929. La Nuova Depressione è cominciata. Trends Journal, Summer 2008, pg. 12 2010 Alcune aree degli U.S.A. stanno sperimentando il risorgere dei loro valori immobiliari per fattori estremamente locali, e alcuni investori guadagnano da questo. Comunque, quasi tutti gli incrementi si arresteranno del tutto e perderanno valore di nuovo, con un trend nazionale complessivo del "real estate" verso il basso. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 8) I centri commerciali fantasma "ghost malls" diventano una vista comune nell'intera America. Specialmente sono colpite i grandi magazini che operano in catena di distribuzione (Sears, Home Depot, ecc.). (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 8) 2011 Alcuni investitori cominciano a ristrutturare alcuni dei centri commerciali fantasma ("ghost malls") per utilizzi più produttivi. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 9) 2012 Le politiche economiche del governo USA sui passati pochi anni hanno fallito nell'aggiustare i problemi fondamentali dell'America e gli hanno semplicmente ricoperti di carta peggiorandole. Nel 2012, l' "American Empire" sta collassando. Negli U.S.A., alcuni beni non primari, ma neanche di lusso, come il cibo di qualità e l'acqua minerale sono troppo costosi per la maggioranza della popolazione,(T.J. Summer 08, pg. 1) ed in alcune aree potrebbero verificarsi disturbi per il prezzo eccessivo del cibo ("food riots") (T.J. Summer 09, pg.1). Le principali città americane sembrano aree di disastro, e si estende la tragedia dei senza fissa dimora nel paese. Il crimine diventa un pericolo costante, e molti delitti vengono compiuti contro quelli percepiti come ricchi. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 1) Si verificherà un aumento dei rapimenti e dei taglieggiamenti nei confronti delle persone ricche. Le persone di classe media ne hanno abbastanza del "big government", delle tasse elevate e delle spese-fuori-controllo, allora si uniscono in rivolte anti-tasse. (T.J. Summer 09, pg. 1) Anche il mondo sta sperimentando grossi problemi ambientali e "la più nera delle piaghe." Anche il sistema finanziario globale si è "semplicemente sciolto" e la situazione è pessima al di fuori degli U.S.A. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 1) Le economie industriali avanzate collassano per prime, e il loro consumatori, che già compravano pochi prodotti locali cominciano a risparmiare anche sugli economici prodotti di massa importati dalla Cina e dal resto del Terzo Mondo, portando al tracollo anche le prima salutari economie basate sull'esportazione dei paesi emergenti. (T.J. Summer 09, pg. 2) L'economia giunge ad un punto totalmente rovinoso, simile in molti modi a quello della Grande Depressione seguita al tracollo della Borsa di Wall Street del 1929. A dispetto di tutto questo, il governo USA., le €lites al potere, e i mezzi di comunizione di massa "mainstream media" continuano ad insistere sul fatto che fondamentali dell'economia mondiale sono solidi, e che le politiche ufficiali possono portare ad una ripresa. Un crescente numero di persone di classe media, dubitano di questo, e cominciano a nutrire una totale avversione verso le "notizie ufficiali". (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 1) While the Mayan and Hopi prophecies of global destruction do not come to pass, 2012 is indeed a watershed year that sees the death of an ailing and unsustainable global economic system and lifestyle and its replacement with something better. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 2) Nel 2012, il presidente Barak Hussein Obama vine visto da molti come un presidente "andato a male" che si auto-presentava come un candidato presidenziale fresco nel 2008, con una visione di futuro, che avrebbe portato alla pace e ad una equa ripartizione del carico della crisi. Invece si è dimostrato come un inserviente delle grosse corporazioni e del complesso militar-industriale esattamente come i suoi predecessori, ma in modo meno dichiaratamente abbietto.(T.J. Summer 09, pg. 5) Le sue politiche economiche ritardano soltanto il disastro ed in effetti lo peggiorano: La Politica Espansiva Monetaria e i vari programmi di stimolo nonché i salvataggi di banche e assicurazioni (bailouts), hanno creatu una bolla "Bailout Bubble" che invariabilmente scoppia provocando un cataclisma per gli Stati Uniti e l'economia mondiale. (T.J. Summer 09, pg. 11) Obama accusa altri fattori per questo e potrebbe anche aver cercato di cominciare una guerra nel 2012 per distrarre l'attenzione dalla miseria domestica. (T.J. Summer 09, pg. 12) La politica estera di Obama ha fallito nel cercare di compiere qualsiasi cosa significativa sullo scenario mondiale, e i rapporto con il Pakistan sono disastrosi mentre la guerra in Afghanistan continua a drenare risorse ed a trascinarsi senza alcuna speranza di arrivare a una conclusione positiva. (T.J. Summer 09, pg. 12) Nelle elezioni americane del 2012, i siti di notizie online, i blogger e i giornalisti indipendenti ricevono la stessa attenzione ed esercitano un'influenza pari sui votanti come i vari mezzi di informazione "mainstream" (TV, cable, giornali, riviste) per la prima volta nella storia. Questo rompe il monopolio e il laccio delle corporazioni e dell'influenza dei banchieri che strangolano la politica americana e permette ad un terzo partito indipendente (no Democratic Party o Republican Party) di ottenere un riconoscimento di livello nazionale. (T.J. Summer 08, pg. 5) Trend di futuro ad ampio raggio Pubblicazioni * Trend Tracking: The System to Profit from Today's Trends (1991), ISBN 978-0446392877 * Trends 2000: How to Prepare for and Profit from the Changes of the 21st Century (1997), ISBN 978-0446519014 (This book was a national best seller) * What Zizi Gave Honeyboy: A True Story about Love, Wisdom, and the Soul of America (2002), ISBN 978-0066212661 Note Voci correlate * Futurologia * Edgar Cayce * Meteorologia * Nostradamus * Predizione scientifica * Profezia Gerald Celente su YouTube * Ecco il 2012 -Il crollo, la guerra, la rivolta, il blocco delle banche. Preparatevi -Gerald Celente (sottotitoli in italiano) * Celente & Rense - The American Dream is Gone * Celente & Rense - People Don't Want To Know Collegamenti esterni * trendsresearch.com * geraldcelente.com * http://beforeitsnews.com/story/1776/988/NL/Gerald_Celente:_Battlefield_USA_2012.html * Categoria:Futurologi del presente Categoria:Futurologi americani Categoria:Futurologi del presente Categoria:Futurologi americani